This invention relates to a clutch disc assembly for a clutch used in conjunction with an automotive manual transmission.
Such clutch disc assemblies usually include annular layers of friction material. In a typical clutch, the clutch disc is splined to an output shaft and the annular layers of friction material are disposed between an engine flywheel and a pressure plate. Spring means are arranged to urge the pressure plate toward the flywheel so that the disc is driven by the flywheel.